Lumblr characters
Your character is invited to a big party by a friend where your character doesn't know anyone else. How would your character respond to this invite? How would your character behave at the party if they chose to go? #What does your character do/say in small talk situations? #What does your character like to do at the end of a long day? #If your character had to choose one person to go on a month-long vacation with to a foreign place, who would it be? ;Amelia Cruz thirty. divorced & single. heterosexual. lives in barfield. works at barfield daily. ;Grant Johnson thirty. divorced & dating. bisexual. lives in barfield. works at barfield high. ;Mina Vaswani twenty-one. single. pansexual. lives in lebeaux. attends lebeaux university. before the below thread, grant's gonna deal with telling his brothers. talk it out with amelia? or have amelia talk to him about his brother asking her where he is. or do it w/ someone else and not amelia. ... //Amelia heads over and rings the doorbell. They watch the game, enjoying some snacks and chatting a bit throughout.// //Their team gets a game winning dunk. "YES!" they shout simultaneously, then going to high five each other.// ----- *Grant is dating Joel, the father of one of his students. *Amelia and Grant are getting along okay, they talk about their work and sports and stuff as usual. *One particular instance he and Amelia hang out again and it's very comfortable and familiar. Amelia kisses Grant and he stops it, and they have a fight. Grant is appalled that she tried to move on him again after clearly having initiated the divorce and seeming so fine with that. Amelia tells him that she never got over him and just because divorcing was the right thing to do doesn't mean she doesn't hurt. Grant tells her he's sorry and he had no idea, but he's happy with Joel. Amelia decides to fade away from Grant for a while. *Karina tries to get Amelia to go out to the bar with her and try to get back out there again, but Amelia assures her that she's fine and doesn't need this. However, she'll occasionally go out with Karina to keep her company. *Somewhere along the way, Joel's daughter acts up in class or she fails an exam or she's caught cheating. I'm not sure which I want to happen yet. Joel talks to Grant about how to bail her out of trouble. Grant feels that perhaps Joel was only dating him to take advantage of his status as his daughter's teacher. *I am not writing Joel as a character, so it will be left ambiguous as to whether Joel truly got together with Grant due to manipulation or if it was a genuine love and misunderstanding. *They try to talk it out but "emotions ran high" and they just break up. *Grant tries to make it up with Joel, and Joel wanted to, but his daughter tells them she's sick of their relationship and doesn't want this dynamic to be an issue. Or something else - I'm not sure how I want to play the daughter's thoughts on this relationship. Maybe I can ask another user on the wiki who has a character at Barfield High School if they're willing to have them be this daughter lol. *Grant is kind of heartbroken and refocuses on teaching. *Grant and Amelia run into each other at the store or something. Amelia has gotten over Grant at this point, is doing really well at work, and bears no ill will, so they start talking again about how their life has been. She comforts him with his break-up and things are good. They're friends again. *Mina visits Grant as Barfield High, telling him he was her favorite teacher and confessing to him that she had a bit of a crush on him. He's flattered but tells her he's actually gay, much to her surprise as she was aware that he had a wife and didn't know they divorced. They end up catching up and bonding over science stuff, and they start regularly meeting up to talk about life since they're both lonely and busy hahaha. *Eventually, Grant finds himself attracted to Mina, and the two start going out. Well shit, what are you doing Grant? *Amelia finds this out and she tolerates it because she wants to show she's the bigger person. She also meets Mina and finds herself really liking her but also really hating her at the same time. *Amelia takes up Karina's offer to go to bars and Karina has to teach her how to flirt and she's terrible at it. "I fucking hate sexuality. It ruined my life." -Amelia Cruz Karina Yu Gender: Female Birthday: Face claim: Michelle Ang Personality: Karina is a strong-willed woman who really does what she wants. She is fairly intelligent. She also lives a fairly simple life, merely balancing work. She believes in working hard and playing hard, and she is considerably respected in her work. However, she sometimes does things for the sake of getting ahead. She doesn't really care for getting married or having kids; she's focused on her job and supporting herself at this point in time. She is a layout and content editor at Barfield Daily. History: Her parents would always curfew her and tell her to be safe. She moved far away from her parents because they expected her to always take care of her family. She has ton of siblings, and whenever she goes back home, she's always doing a ton of chores, which she just deals with nowadays because she only sees them a couple times a year. She slept with one of the hiring managers at Barfield Daily. She's unsure if that's how she ended up with the job, but she thinks it may have. "Honey, you have to stand up for yourself sometimes, or you'll always be in other people's shadow." *poor family *works at bhs as a biology teacher. due to budget cuts, sometimes has to teach algebra. *meets joel, single parent of one of his students... hmm possible story that joel tries to get close with him for the sake of his son/daughter but either ends up falling in love with him for real and eventually grant realizes this was a ploy and they break up or they work through it bc the love is genuine or its just straight up manipulation and heartbreak ooooh great way to get hella confused on sexuality bc he thinks he might've just gotten manipulated but maybe not. *mina comes back to visit him at school, tells him she liked him in hs (she's 21 now) but didn't want to do anything about it. wondering if she would like to catch up over coffee. he tells her he's gay but they agree to talk and stuff. they talk about how he inspired her to pursue ob-gyn and science. they end up hitting it off and becoming friends. at a certain point he feels attracted to her and starts confusion again when they start dating. *amelia finds herself really torn and hurt bc grant is actually bi and just wasn't attracted to her anymore, was he lying about just being gay or? the truth is grant was just confused. also amelia struggles bc she wants to hate mina but actually really likes her personality and stuff. mina loves kids. amelia kinda doesn't. tension between amelia and mina - amelia's struggling with her mother. mina's mother is trash, shows up at her place after she and grant starts dating and tries to be friendly but is really just bumming because she has no other place to go.